


You've Got a Mind That is So Hell Bent on Fixing Me Up Before I Get My Coat Off

by antichrist



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Thomas, Fingering, Friends With Benefits, Frotting, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Riding, Top Newt, Topping from the Bottom, although definitely self-inflicted, idiots who are fond of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antichrist/pseuds/antichrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt has been in England during summer vacation, and Thomas has been going crazy. He's a teenager with a high sex-drive, what more can he say?<br/>Today, though, Newt is finally coming home, and coming over, and Thomas is more than ready. Maybe too ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got a Mind That is So Hell Bent on Fixing Me Up Before I Get My Coat Off

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this as them being friends with benefits, but you can probably read it as them being boyfriends. It wasn't really on purpose, I'd just gotten half-way through before realising that I didn't think they seemed very in love with each other in what I'd written, and I quite liked the dynamic, so I didn't bother changing it.
> 
> Edited to contain more spacing to make it easier to read.

Thomas was pacing. Back and forth in his room, glancing out his window every time he passed it – checking the time on his phone nearly as often. Newt had said he’d come over at 8 PM, and it was 7:57 now. He’d been gone for one and a half months, spending his summer vacation in England, and Thomas had been going out of his mind. There was something incredibly sexually frustrating about having a sex-partner when they went away for that long. If you’d asked Thomas only two years before, he would have denied furiously that there would ever be a day he would miss having a dick in his ass, but here he was, and he absolutely did. He couldn’t remember ever jerking off as much as he had in the last few weeks. When Newt had gone away, Thomas had predicted that he might have to start getting off on his own more than he’d been used to over the last year, but that it wouldn’t be too bad. He had been right the first few weeks. It had gradually escalated, however, and during the last two weeks he’d often gotten off more than once every day, until two days ago when he had stopped completely. He wanted to be ready to go at a moment’s notice once Newt came over, and by the way he was practically itching all over, he didn’t think that was going to be an issue.

He wasn’t quite sure how he had ended up jerking off so frequently, or why, really, but there was something about just imagining how it would be to have Newt come home, imagining all the sex he was missing out on while Newt was away. It just really got him going. Sometimes (quite often, recently) he’d dream about it and wake up with his dick fully hard.

Of course the sex wasn’t the only thing he missed about Newt – Newt was his best friend – but he had other friends, like Minho, Teresa and Brenda. He’d hung out with one or more of them pretty much every day, going to parties and the beach and generally getting up to dumb shit, like teenagers do. And video games. Mostly video games, to be completely honest. He was pretty sure his mom had wanted to take away his consoles for a while, but hadn’t only because she knew they’d just go to Teresa’s house and play instead. She did give them stern looks every time she popped her head in the room to see if they needed anything, and sometimes a, “Why don’t you go outside? The weather is gorgeous,” to which Thomas usually replied something like, “We’re going out later when our skin won’t literally fall off from the heat,” and she’d sigh and close the door, muttering something about youth these days. 

He looked at his phone again. 8:03. He was just about to look out the window when he heard the doorbell ring, and he nearly crashed into the door-frame in his hurry to get downstairs. He didn’t even try to be subtle when he tore the door open, and realized, as Newt broke out into nearly hysterical laughter, that he probably looked a little bit like a mad-man.  
He had to grin. “Shut up, asshole, get in!” He took Newt’s hand and pulled him in, practically slamming the door shut after him.  
“Alright, impatient,” Newt laughed, “I haven’t been away _that_ long!”  
Thomas stopped him, placed one hand on each of his shoulder, and looked him deep in the eye. “Newt,” he said, making his voice deeper for dramatic effect. “You were gone for seven weeks. You know how much that is? That’s two three and a half weeks, Newt. I hadn’t gone even two weeks without sex with you for over a year and then you leave me like this! Seven weeks!” Newt was laughing again now, and Thomas internally high fived himself. The best thing, surely, about sleeping with your best friend was knowing that you had common ground when it came to humor, and therefore being able to make dumb jokes about how much you’d missed getting fucked (even though that was totally true), and Newt wouldn’t think he was weird, ‘cause he got it.  


“Do you want anything to eat or drink or something?” he said as he backed into the kitchen, Newt following him.  
“No thanks,” Newt said, his eyes quickly sweeping the area as they entered. “Is your mum home?”  
Thomas shook his head and grinned. “Nope, she’s gone till tomorrow.”  
There was a moment, then, where they just looked at each other for a few seconds, both obviously trying to figure out if they were on the same page, and then Thomas grabbed Newt’s hand and all but ran up the stairs with him in tow. They had only just closed the door to Thomas’ room before Newt was pushing him against it, their lips and tongues working together like they were made for this. Thomas didn’t feel himself dropping the bag, but he heard the thud it made when it hit the floor, and he broke away from Newt for a second to look down at it before Newt took his jaw in his hand and made him look back up.  
“There’s nothing important in there, don’t worry about it.” Then they were kissing again.

Thomas’ fingers were digging into Newt’s back, and for a split second he worried that he might tear the fabric in Newt’s shirt, but that thought was instantly thrown away as Newt shoved a thigh in between Thomas’ legs. Thomas’ plan of being ready at a moment’s notice had definitely paid off, as he was already completely hard, and he was now regretting everything. Newt was grinding against him in an even rhythm, displaying every bit of self-control Thomas felt he himself lacked, his own hips thrusting nearly erratically, and he wished he could say that he wasn’t already close to coming.  
“Fuck, Newt,” he moaned, attempting to talk with his tongue shoved into Newt’s mouth. “I’m gonna – oh fuck!” He didn’t get any further than that before his orgasm hit him – punched him in the dick, if you will – and Thomas felt the come stain the insides of his boxer-briefs, warm and sticky against his skin. They both halted their movements, and Newt placed a small kiss on the side of his mouth before pulling away.

“You alright?” Newt said kindly, petting the side of Thomas’ face, slightly out of breath and his lips red and slick from kissing.  
Thomas could feel his face heat up. “Yeah, sorry,” he laughed; slightly embarrassed. “I’m just really happy you’re home?” He blushed harder when Newt smiled, as fucking endearing as only he could be. “Also, I haven’t come in like two days. Wanted to be ready when you came over.” He muttered the last bit, turning his head so he was speaking into Newt’s palm.  
“That’s actually quite cute.” Newt leaned in to kiss his cheek. “It’s okay; we can just play video games for a while and have sex later. I’m staying over, anyway.”  
At this, Thomas looked at him, eyes widening. “Are you kidding me? I’ve waited for seven weeks and we’re going to call off sex because I already came? I’ll be ready to go again in no time!”  
Newt started protesting, but Thomas cut him off with a solid kiss. “I have been waiting for seven weeks for you to come home so you could fuck me. Now, fuck me.”

As Newt laughed, Thomas started pushing him back towards the bed with one hand and pulling his shirt up with the other. “Alright, alright,” Newt said, still smiling. “I can undress myself. You just work on getting out of your come-stained trousers there.”  
Thomas scoffed at him, but did as he was told. He grimaced when he pulled down his underwear. “Why does come have to go gross so quickly?”  
Newt shrugged and pulled off his shirt. “To ward people off coming in their pants?” He winked at Thomas.  
“Oh, shut up,” Thomas said, throwing his own shirt at Newt.

Finally, they were both undressed, and Thomas quickly resumed with pushing Newt back towards the bed. It all went smoothly until Newt stumbled on the carpet and fell, pulling Thomas down with him in a naked tangle of limbs, groaning as Thomas landed on top of him.  
Thomas couldn’t help but laugh, pushing himself up from his position on Newt’s chest. “Man, you suck. And I’m supposed to be the clumsy one!”  
“In my defense,” Newt said, slapping Thomas’ arm, “you were the one in such a hurry to get on my dick you had to push me backwards instead of –.”

Thomas cut him off again, quickly moving in to press his lips to Newt’s. Newt’s hand came up to cradle the back of his head, and Thomas didn’t know what he was doing with the other one, until he felt fingers dip in between his ass-cheeks. He drew a sharp breath as Newt’s fingertips ghosted over his asshole.  
“Hold up,” he breathed, hardly breaking away from the kiss, “we need the lube and stuff.”  
For a few seconds, Newt didn’t let go, instead kept carefully prodding at Thomas’ ass and kissing him, and Thomas hummed, honestly contemplating staying right there and just getting off against Newt’s thigh again. When Newt finally did move his hands away, however, Thomas all but jumped up, and he nearly tripped over Newt in his hurry to get to his bed-side table. As he rummaged through it, trying to find a condom and the bottle of lube, he heard Newt snickering behind him.

“You in a hurry, Tommy?”  
“Yes, Newt,” he replied curtly, turning around. “I am, actually. I am trying to get your penis into my butt as quickly as possible.”  
Newt groaned, and Thomas smirked, holding out the bottle and foil packet. As he knelt next to Newt, Newt sat up. “Do you want to, or should I?”  
Thomas threw him the bottle (“You do it; I’ve only had my own fingers in my ass during the last seven weeks. I need some change, man”) and got on his back, pulling Newt on top of him. This earned him a firm kiss, before Newt had to sit back up to get in between Thomas’ legs. The bottle snapped open, and Thomas felt a shiver run through him from anticipation. As one of Newt’s slicked up fingers found his hole again, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“Hey, Tommy,” Newt said, rubbing circles in Thomas’ thigh with his thumb, “you’re sure, yeah?”  
Thomas had to groan at that. Sure, it was absolutely amazing that Newt always checked that he was okay and that he wanted it and that he hadn’t changed his mind, but when he’d literally spent the last twenty minutes telling him how badly he needed to get fucked, he sort of felt like it was unnecessary. “Yes, Newt! Now put your fucking finger up my ass.”

“Just checking,” Newt murmured, but he followed through, before Thomas could even smile at him to let him know he was only jokingly annoyed, and they were off. Thomas lifted one leg to lay it over Newt’s shoulder, and Newt’s hand that wasn’t busy with his ass came up to hold it in place.

Occasionally, whenever Thomas would make a noise, Newt would turn his head and press a kiss to Thomas’ skin, as if to tell him that he had him. Soon, Newt pushed in a second finger along with the first one, and Thomas took a few more deep breaths. It felt so good to have Newt’s fingers in him, stretching him open, even though he was still a little more sensitive than usual on account of the fact that he already came once. He could feel his jaw go slack as Newt started scissoring his fingers, and he actually groaned when he then felt Newt’s teeth on his skin, nipping at it slightly.

“You good?” Newt asked, thrusting his fingers in and out of Thomas at a gentle pace.  
Thomas nodded as best he could. “Yeah – mm, fuck – yeah, I’m good. Just, ah, a bit sensitive.”  
Newt only hummed in response, but his hand on Thomas’ leg started rubbing it carefully.  
When he added a third finger, Thomas’ breath hitched. “You’re doing so well,” Newt murmured. “You’re so good, Tommy.” Again, Thomas nodded, unable to help the continuous noises escaping his mouth. Newt was pressing down on his prostate now, massaging it every time he pulled his fingers out, and Thomas thought he might faint soon.

“M’g’na die,” he mumbled, struggling to get the words out. “M’g’na fucking – fuck, Newt, hold still, just – I wanna ride you.” He opened his eyes to look at Newt, and nearly came from Newt’s facial expression alone – he looked like Thomas had just said all his wildest fantasies out loud, eyes hooded and mouth hanging slightly open. “’S that okay?” He figured he best check and make sure.  
Newt nodded instantly. “Yeah, yeah, that’s okay.”  
“Okay.” Thomas looked around for the condom, found it pretty quickly, and got up on his elbows. “I think I’m good. Don’t move your fingers.” He tore open the foil with his teeth, Newt’s fingers still in his ass, and as he lowered his leg from Newt’s shoulder, he started sitting up, needing to get near enough to where he could put the condom on Newt. He hadn’t thought about it until then, but for a second he was worried he’d been neglecting Newt, and that Newt wasn’t physically ready yet, so as he worked on getting up (it was surprisingly hard with three fingers inside him), he began asking. “Hey, fuck, I totally forgot to ask if you’re –,” but then he sat up enough to get a good look at Newt’s dick, and the question died on his tongue. Newt was definitely ready, cock hard and leaking, jutting out, and for a moment Thomas was almost sad he hadn’t gotten to blow him. He’d missed that, too.

“I’m gonna need to blow you later,” he murmured as he leaned in to roll the condom over his erection one-handed (the other one he had to use to support himself), earning a faint groan from Newt; whether from the comment or finally getting a hand on his cock, Thomas didn’t know.  
“Sure you don’t just wanna blow me now?” Newt asked, smirking as Thomas glared at him.  
“Here’s what’s gonna happen,” Thomas began, placing a hand on Newt’s shoulder to push him back and down. “You’re gonna lay down on the floor here, I’m going to get on your cock, and then I’m going to ride you until I can’t see. That sound okay?”  
Newt laughed, hitting the floor, and nodded. Thomas winced as Newt’s fingers slipped out of him.  
“Sorry,” Newt whispered, taking Thomas’ hand in his and giving it a brief kiss.  
“’S okay,” Thomas replied, quickly rearranging himself to get up on his knees, now positioned above Newt’s hips. Before doing anything else, he leaned down to place his lips on Newt’s, licking into his mouth when they parted, and then he sat back up. Newt had taken his cock in hand, and as Thomas leaned back, he felt the head making contact with his hole. The pleased sound he made had Newt grinning up at him.

He hovered for only a moment before sinking down, exhaling all the way; his eyes were screwed shut and his nails digging into Newt’s chest. Over the sound of his blood pumping, he couldn’t tell if there were any other sounds to be heard than the small pants coming from the two of them, and for a split second he thought that if his mother happened to come home tonight, or if Teresa suddenly came over and just locked herself in as she sometimes did, he would have no idea until they were caught. The idea both terrified and thrilled him at the same time.  
“What you grinning about?” Newt breathed from below him. Thomas felt hands stroking his thighs and took a moment to thank the world for giving him a sex-partner who knew how to keep him grounded during sex, because if Newt didn’t do the things he did, surely Thomas would just drift off into outer space every time they fucked.  
“Just feels really good,” he muttered in reply, his right hand finding Newt’s left and weaving their fingers together. Newt was completely buried inside of him now. “Also I can’t really hear anything so – fuck – so I won’t be able to tell if my mom comes home. That shit – fuck – that’s on you.” Small, undulating hip-movements. That’s it. He wasn’t breathing quite so easy anymore. Thomas hadn’t opened his eyes since basically impaling himself on Newt’s cock (at least that’s what it felt like then and there), but when he heard – and felt – Newt laugh, he cracked an eye open and looked down. It felt more difficult than it should have, but in his defense, he hadn’t had real, penetrative sex in what felt like forever, so he was excused for being _slightly_ more sensitive than usual.

“What’s so funny?”  
An especially good twist of his hips had him bending forwards, jaw slack and eyes closed yet again.  
“I just,” – Newt had to stop and breathe as Thomas finally lifted himself up an inch and dropped back down – “Fuck, just, I can’t believe you’re thinking about – god – your mum catching us. Fuck, can you – yeah that’s good, that’s, yeah.”  
Thomas was moving slowly, but evenly, up and down; he was still undulating his hips, dragging the head of Newt’s cock across his prostate every time he lifted up. He couldn’t believe he’d managed to go without this for seven weeks. Sure, he had sex-toys, and they had Skype, but nothing compared to the feeling of Newt’s hips shifting underneath his own as he rode his dick. Also he couldn’t hold a toy’s hand while fucking himself with it. It just wasn’t the same. Suddenly he felt like Newt was too far away.

“Newt – shit – hold on.” In one swift movement, Thomas was up and off Newt.  
The protests were instantaneous. “Hey, what was that for? Get –,”  
Thomas cut him off as Newt sat up. “Move back a bit so you can lean against my bed. You’re too far away lying on the floor.”  
Newt blinked at him a couple of times and then scrambled to move back. As soon as his back hit Thomas’ bed (why weren’t they on that, by the way?), he was reaching his hands out for Thomas, and Thomas more than willingly straddled him again. He didn’t waste any time adjusting as he sunk back down, and the weird, slightly empty feeling he had felt since pulling off disappeared in an instant. A pleased sound escaped his throat.

“That’s so fucking – fuck – that’s good, you’re good.” As Newt’s mouth latched onto Thomas’ throat, he continued, “Or, your dick is, anyway.” He started moving again, slowly. “I’m actually – I’m doing most of the work.” This was instantly replied to in the form of teeth on Thomas’ skin, right on the freshly made bruise, and his hand, which had found Newt’s hair, tightened into a fist. He groaned. “Fuck, I was kidding. Never mind, that’s actually really fucking – keep doing that, fuck. Also –”  
Thomas grabbed the one of Newt’s hands that wasn’t busy holding onto his back, and without much hesitation put Newt’s index and middle finger in his mouth. Newt’s mouth fell from his throat at once, and Thomas glanced at him to find Newt was looking at him with a dazed expression, lips cherry red from sucking on Thomas’ skin.

“What happened to ‘keep doing that’?”  
Newt didn’t look away. “What?”  
“Please, Newt.” Thomas’s hip movements sped up involuntarily as he felt the heat of orgasm pooling in his lower stomach, and he had to force himself to still them completely. It was like his body let out a cry of desperation as he did, but at the same time, sitting on and taking Newt’s whole dick down to the base was very emotionally satisfying, so he’d count it as a neutral situation. “Also, I really need to come again soon, ‘cause I haven’t been fucked since you left, and this is really doing it for me, so I’m gonna speed up a bit, okay?”  
“If you’re going to move like that I can’t be on your neck,” Newt panted.

Thomas only nodded in response, slightly disappointed, and started moving his hips again. He didn’t move his eyes away from Newt’s after that, and when he felt Newt’s fingers at his mouth, he opened up and took them in, enjoying the way Newt’s eyes seemed to glaze over as he swirled his tongue around the digits. He could already feel his climax returning. Suddenly, Newt’s ring finger joined in with the two others in Thomas’ mouth, and Thomas actually had to shut his eyes. He felt so full like this – Newt’s dick in his ass, and his fingers pressing down on his tongue – nearly over-stimulated. He was in the middle of thinking about what it’d be like to suck Newt off while fucking himself with one of his toys when his orgasm took him by surprise, washing over him, and his lower jaw dropped as he moaned, Newt’s fingers slipping out of his mouth. Newt wasted little time, the hand on Thomas’ back coming up around it and holding him in place by the shoulder now that he had stilled, and the other one bracing on the floor to enable him to thrust up. If Thomas hadn’t felt over-stimulated before, he sure as hell did now, the feeling of Newt pushing into him just on the verge of painful, but it felt so good. In an attempt to silence his treacherous mouth, now releasing a seemingly endless stream of moans and whimpers, he leaned forward and crashed his mouth to Newt’s. What really ended up happening was Thomas and Newt breathing heavily into each other’s mouths, their lips only briefly connecting whenever either of them could focus enough for that. When Newt came, only a few moments later, he was completely silent, and the grip on Thomas’ shoulder tightened so much he felt like that was going to bruise as well, and he felt blunt nails digging into his skin. That definitely made up for the lack of further biting earlier.

“Oh my god, Newt,” Thomas groaned after a few seconds, “I need your dick out of my ass, but I can’t fucking move.”  
Newt chuckled in response and his hands moved to grip Thomas’ hips. Slowly, he lifted him up, with minimal help from Thomas himself, until he could pull his dick out with his hand, and Thomas actually whimpered as it left him.

“That better?” Newt asked, nosing at Thomas’ jaw.  
“Mhm.” Thomas nodded, not moving from his place above Newt. “Still working on the part where I can move, but that’s definitely an improvement.” He grimaced. “I feel like if I move my legs my ass is gonna fall off or something.”  
“What, like a prolapse?” Newt said, frowing. “That’s bloody disgusting, Tommy. Like, literally the most un-sexy thing you have ever said, and that’s quite a list by now.”  
Thomas slapped Newt lightly on the shoulder, pretending to take offence, but couldn’t help the smile spreading on his face. “You asshole. C’mon, help me out.”

With an eye-roll that was way too fond to actually signal annoyance, Newt placed his hands underneath Thomas’ knees (“Go on, hold onto my shoulders so you don’t fall over, you bloody idiot.”) and with a small huff (and some actual effort from Thomas’ side) tipped him up in a squatting position. “This is not helping on your sexy-status, by the way.”  
“Fuck off,” Thomas groaned, stretching out his legs. Still on the floor, Newt tied off the condom and threw it at the bin, just barely hitting it, before looking up.

“Tommy, come on, move away so your dick doesn’t hit me in the eye or something when I get up.” He swatted at Thomas’ thigh, and with a snort of laughter, Thomas did as he was told and took a few steps back. Looking down at his stomach, Newt made a tiny noise of disgust. “Get us a flannel or something, your come is actually pretty gross when it’s cooled off like this.”

Thomas was puzzled for a few seconds, thinking that Newt was seriously suggesting he get a shirt to clean it up, before realizing he was talking about a washcloth, and he laughed. That’s what Newt got for being away for so long.

“Yeah, alright,” he said, “if I can just get to the bathroom!” With half feigned difficulty, and lots of exaggerated facial expressions and noises, he made his way across the room and into the bathroom. A pillow hit him in the back of the head.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just really weak for characters played by Dylan O'Brien being cock-sluts, if I'm being completely honest. This fic took form alongside a Sterek-fic which I may write as well. It all started with me thinking about one of his characters wanting it from both ends, but being quite happy about sticking to one sex-partner. And because I'm totally whipped for Thomas/Newt right now, this is what happened.  
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Title from 26 by Catfish and the Bottlemen.


End file.
